The Turks
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: One other crazy night with the Turks. Contains booze, bonebreaking humor... okay maybe not bonebreaking but anyway... Summary inside.


**Disclaimer: You're probably already gotten sick and tiered of this, a looooong time ago… But, what the heck… I'll say it anyway.**

**I don't own the Turks… But I own the bar though… that's mine, so yer welcome! But don't ruin me you guys… Promise?**

**Just so you know… All these guys are my husbands, ok. So don't even try to steal them, 'cause they love ME and only me.**

**Here they are:**

**Reno, Vincent, Cloud, Seph, Reeve, Rude, Loz, Kadaj, Yazoo, Zack and Rufus… Tseng's my ex, and Rufus I just married for the money… so those two you can borrow for a week or two… if you have CASH! And Kadaj, Loz and Yazoo are actually in Advent children… But their mine anyway**

**Muhahahahahahaahahahahahaha! I'm evil… EVIL!**

The Turks, Tseng, Rude, Reno and Elena, sits in the quiet apartment. Reno's apartment…

It's late night… Ok…Just call it early morning…they've been there for some time already.

Reno's smoking with a dazed smile on his lips, Elena and Tseng takes shots of whiskey, and Rude is asleep on one of the tables.

Tseng: **You CHEATED!**

Elena: **DID NOT!**

Tseng: **DID SO! **

Elena: **DID NOOOT!**

Tseng: **YOU CHEATED SOOO!**

(Reno who roughly got snapped from his thinking, looked their way)

Reno: **YO! That's so NOT a word! **

Tseng: **But she DIDN'T role the dice! **

Elena: **I DID! **

Reno: **Just drink from the friggin' bottle instead!**

(Elena and Tseng fights for the bottle)

Reno: **I got a better fuckin' idea!**

(Reno runs for the bottle too, and when he gets it, a victorious smile lights his face. The smile fades quick when he sees that Tseng has his gun in his hand, and that Elena has… Wait a minute… HIS mag-rod in HER hand)

Reno: **You bastard! HOW dare you touch MY mag-rod?**

Tseng: **Let's get our bottle back…**

(He and Elena chases Reno around the apartment, and Reno, runs for his dear life…)

(Rude wakes up and sees the fight)

Rude: **HEY! This is my apartment! Stop or I WILL choke the life out of you!**

(Reno stops and gets a confused look in his face)

Reno: **But I thought this was MY apartment…**

Tseng & Elena: **GET HIM!**

Rude: **Oh… shit, you're right…** :sleeps… again:

Reno: **AHHHH! **

:Gets squashed under the weight of both Elena and Tseng:

(Rude wakes again)

Rude: **My bottle!** :Jumps on the others:

Elena: **Rude! Get off! I can't breath! **

Tseng: **Me neither! **

Reno: **Meee toooo!**

Tseng: **It's not called "Me too!" stupid!**

Reno: **Shut up fuck-face!**

Elena: **I think my spine just snapped…**

Tseng: **MY COLLARBONE!**

Reno: **Don't whine! I'M THE ONE ON THE BOTTOM!**

Rude: **You guys think I'm fat, or what!**

Reno: **YES!**

Tseng: **Not THAT fat…**

Elena: **Just go on a diet a while…**

Rude: **Ok… **:Goes to the table again and drinks all that's left in the bottle:

Reno: **Come ON! You drank all the booze! Now we don't have anything else to drink! You fuckin'… fuckin'… FAT CHICKEN!**

Tseng: **That was LOOOOOOW…**

(Rude gets up)

Reno: **Ehhh… just kiddin', my man, my pal… Rude dude, please! Not in the face! You know I can't score chicks then…! **

Rude: **Fuckin' scrawny… empty bottle head!**

Reno:blink blink: **Huh?** :Gets smacked in the head by Elena:

Tseng: **He means your head is empty…**

Reno**: Oww, OWW! That wasn't as nice as it could have been…**

**You prick, you fatty, slacky, packy… nacky… fatty... FUCK!**

(Rude punches Reno in the face)

Reno:On the floor: **I said: NOT in the FACE! **

Elena: **WEEEEE! Reno's got a black eye, Reno's got a BLUE eye!**

Reno: **Thankies…**

Tseng: **I'm going to bed now…**:Snoooore:

Rude: **Me too…** :Lies down on the floor:

Elena: **I think I will too…** :Turns around:

Reno: **Me three…four…** :Thinks: **You sure have a nice ass Elena…**

Elena: **RENO!**

Reno: **Love you too babe!**

Rude: **But I thought you loved ME…**

Elena & Reno: **HUH! oO!** :blink blink:

Rude: **It was a JOKE…**

Elena: **Sure it was…**

Reno:Edges away:…**I think I'm gonna lock myself in, in the bathroom now…** :Runs to the bathroom:

Rude:** It was a JOKE, honestly! A joke, you know ha-ha? Geez…**

Now all the Turkies have gone to bed, except Reno, who's sleeping in the bathtub… and Rude of course… Who's lying on the floor…

Wonder what they'll say tomorrow…

Perhaps:

"I'll never drink again…"

"OWW, My neck HURT soooo!

"What the fuck are you doin' in my bed?"

"I'm hungry…"

**Too the next time everyone!**

**/ K**


End file.
